


Vif-argent, volonté morte

by malurette



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, korra deserves a break, mercury poisoning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Un empoisonnement au mercure, ça a des conséquences, et des séquelles durables...





	Vif-argent, volonté morte

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Vif-argent, volonté morte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Legend of Korra  
>  **Personnage :** Korra  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "empoisonné" pour horrible_bingo   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saisons 3-4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800+

Ça fait plusieurs ennemis déjà dont elle croise la route, qui ne la voient et la traitent pas comme une personne humaine, mais un symbole à abattre. Ils l’attaquent de façon vicieuse, sournoise ; rien à voir avec les règles d’un match de bending pro ou les duels bien orchestrés de son entraînement. L’Ordre du Lotus Blanc l’a préparée au mieux, au pire… et ça ne suffit pas. Face à des maîtres qui abusent de leur pouvoir, ça aurait pu. Mais face à ceux veulent détruire le concept même d’Avatar…   
Sa confrontation avec le monde extérieur et la méchanceté des gens frustrés est brutale. Unalaq l’a réussi de façon temporaire, le Lotus Rouge veut lui arracher Raava de façon définitive cette fois et laisser le monde démuni. 

Et elle dans tout ça ? Elle est traitée comme un simple pantin, manipulée, jetée. Elle n’est plus une personne, ça n’est même pas elle l’adversaire à abattre, elle est à peine un véhicule.   
La maîtrise du métal maintenant elle connaît. Elle pourrait faire face s’il était utilisé comme n’importe quelle arme… mais infiltré sous sa peau pour l’empoisonner, dissous dans son sang, dans ses cellules, ça non. Elle le sent ramper, fusionner avec sa chair pour la détruire au plus profond. Ça provoque là la pire douleur qu’elle ait jamais ressentie. Ça brûle et ça n’a pas l’honnêteté du feu qui cuit sa peau et qu’une eau apaisante peut maîtriser entre les mains d’une guérisseuse accomplie, ça n’est pas le choc solide et franc du métal contre ses os. C’est insidieux, affreux, elle est complètement impuissante à enrayer sa progression.   
Elle n’a jamais été si faible… 

Même après que Su Yin accomplisse la manœuvre inverse et arrache le mercure de son corps, même après que Katara fasse agir sur elle toute sa science, elle reste épuisée, endolorie, affaiblie ; incapable de se tenir debout, s’occuper d’elle-même pour les gestes les plus simples.   
Les détails de son agonie sont flous dans sa mémoire. Elle avait trop mal, elle avait trop peur, elle était déjà trop partie pour que ça soit clair, oh, et elle aurait préféré être déjà morte pour ne plus rien sentir de tout ça. Mais elle se souvient s’être retrouvée entre les bras de son père, l’endroit le plus sûr du monde pour une petite fille, et avoir su, avoir vu dans le désespoir dans les yeux de Tonraq, qu’il ne pouvait pas la sauver, qu’il ne pouvait plus la protéger de rien.   
Avoir senti plus que vraiment pensé,   
_Je veux ma maman_  
Elle n’avait jamais ressenti ça depuis ses quatre ans. Elle se souvient des Sages venus confirmer son identité d’Avatar ; pas de la tentative d’enlèvement qui a suivi. De son placement dans le complexe bâti juste après tout exprès, à proximité de sa maison pour permettre des visites régulières de ses parents… mais plus chez elle. Elle n’était plus avec eux. On l’a coupée du monde, éloignée de sa famille, pour sa propre protection.   
Et treize ans plus tard le Lotus Rouge l’a retrouvée finalement et ils la tuent. 

Elle a survécu, techniquement, son cœur bat, elle respire, on la force à s’alimenter ; Raava est toujours là. Mais elle… elle est détruite en-dedans. Elle souffre trop pour bouger, pour appeler les éléments. Sa connexion spirituelle n’est pas coupée cette fois, mais son esprit est quand même détruit. 

L’Air renaît. Et c’est d’ailleurs ça, le nouvel équilibre qu’elle a imposé au monde, qui a donné à Zaheer le pouvoir de venir la détruire en retour. Maintenant qu’il est hors d’état de nuire, et elle hors d’état d’aider ni de commettre de nouvelle erreur, la nouvelle génération des Maîtres de l’Air affirme n’avoir non seulement plus besoin de sa protection, de son aide – et qui en a jamais eu vraiment besoin, se demande-t-elle, d’un Avatar à la manque ? elle n’a jamais été à la hauteur – mais en prime il la remplacent dans sa mission. 

Elle se sent incapable, inutile. Elle se rappelle son désespoir quand Amon lui a arraché sa maîtrise, son identité d’Avatar ; le calcul qu’elle a fait, devait-elle mourir et laisser la place au suivant ? elle ne peut plus le refaire maintenant : elle est trop faible pour prendre sa propre vie. Elle pourrait cesser de se nourrir et se laisser mourir, elle est assez désespérée pour croire pouvoir dépérir de son désespoir… mais elle sait que Katara ne la laissera pas faire. Ses parents non plus d’ailleurs. Elle sait trop le chagrin qu’elle leur causera.   
Elle ne sait plus… tout le reste.   
Elle se laisse porter ; que faire d’autre ? plus rien.   
Le Lotus Rouge a empoisonné jusqu’à son âme, son sens de soi, son désir de vivre. Le chaos dont ils rêvaient ne s’est pas abattu sur le monde mais en elle-même.   
À quoi se raccrocher encore ? sur les lettres envoyées par ses amis, ses anciennes connaissances, des admirateurs inconnus qui lui souhaitent vainement un prompt rétablissement, les mots sont creux et vides de sens.   
Sauf.   
Peut-être.   
Peut-être…


End file.
